


Angel's Feather

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Can I get something cute and fluffy with Joshua and Neku from The World Ends with You?Requested by: PikachueviaseedlingQuick summary:Joshua and Neku are boyfriends.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Angel's Feather

Joshua slowly ran his fingers through Neku’s hair, he had a smile on his face, Neku’s eyes were closed, he didn’t think that Neku was sleeping but he might be. 

  
  


“Neku?” Joshua asked quietly, he caressed the males face, trying to see if he could get a reaction. Neku opened one of his eyes, looking up at the platinum haired male, a little bit irritated.

  
  


“What? Also I told you to stop being creepy.” Joshua laughed, pinching Neku’s cheek, “Awe but I thought you enjoyed me being creepy.” Neku rolled his eyes, he sat up, listening to Joshua complain. “Nope, you lost cuddling privileges.” Joshua let out an exaggerated sigh, letting his head fall back. “Neku! That’s not fair!” Neku just huffed, rolling his eyes. He shifted leaning back against the arm of the couch, putting his legs over Joshua’s lap. Joshua set his arms on top of Neku’s legs, looking at the orange haired male. 

  
  


Neku didn’t know when he fell asleep but he woke up in Joshua’s arms, Neku frowned, looking at his boyfriend. “I told you that you lost cuddling privileges.” Joshua pouted, he held Neku a little tighter, “I know but you’re just too cute when you sleep.” Neku struggled to get out of Joshua’s arms, “No!” Joshua huffed, holding the male a little tighter, he was pouting. “Your gonna stay here with me.” Neku groaned loudly, rolling his eyes. “Fine.” he sighed out loudly. Joshua always got what he wanted, being some sort of God would do that Neku guessed. The only thing Joshua couldn’t completely have  _ was  _ Neku, which was probably one of the reasons Joshua was so obsessed with him. It was the one thing he couldn’t completely control, no matter how much he tried.

  
  


“Alright Josh, I’m going out.” Joshua sat up a bit, “What? Why?” “Why?” Neku looked over at the male who was still sitting on the couch, “Because I want to go out? Plus we need groceries and  ** _no_ ** I am not gonna let you just create money or food, got it?” Joshua sighed loudly, falling back onto the couch. “Fine, okay, can I-” “No.” Joshua pouted again, knowing Neku couldn’t even see it. He shifted onto his side, staring at the TV, “Are you just gonna pout the entire time I’m out?” Neku asked, leaning over the back of the couch making Joshua just pout harder. Neku rolled his eyes, he leaned over the couch, kissing Joshua on the cheek. “I’m not gonna be long Josh and do  _ not  _ follow me.” Neku knew Joshua too well, the brat followed him everywhere, he loved Joshua though. 

  
  


Joshua was laying on the couch, Neku’s been gone for only thirty minutes but Joshua was already bored out of his mind. He sat up, looking around a bit before he got up.  _ “And no I’m not gonna let you create money or food.”  _ he mocked quietly to himself, rolling his eyes. Like Neku had a conscious! He was never opposed to Joshua doing that before! Though Neku still kept that damn job of his, Joshua started to wander around the small apartment, he was the one who always cleaned up, did Neku’s laundry, everything. Though not that he could complain, Neku needed him, he took care of Neku and he needed that. Joshua smiled smugly to himself, enjoying his new train of thought. He started to clean up, of course he’d never do that with his hands or manually, cleaning things was as easy as wanting it to happen, oh he couldn’t imagine being human again. What a pain! Neku probably just kept that job of his for something to do, there was  _ nothing  _ to do around here! He wandered into Neku’s room, he would call it his room as well but even though Neku  _ agreed  _ to being boyfriends, Neku was still iffy about that whole thing. Joshua sighed, Neku would understand soon enough! He cleaned Neku’s room up, making the bed as well. After he was done he looked around, making sure everything looked fine before he walked back out into the living room, falling dramatically onto the couch. “Neku! When are you going to come back!” He whined out, rubbing at his eyes before he groaned loudly. 

  
  


Neku sighed as he walked into the apartment, seeing Joshua pop up from laying down on the couch he hid the bag he had behind his back, smiling. Joshua’s eyes narrowed and he shifted, “Where’s the groceries?” Neku’s face fell,  _ shit,  _ “Ah well, the store I was going to was closed and I didn’t want to take the subway all the way across town.” Joshua made a quiet noise of agreement, obviously not believing Neku. “What are you hiding?” “What? What are you talking about?” Neku slowly made his way over to his bedroom, Joshua watching every movement he made. He suddenly got off of the couch and Neku bolted to his room, shutting the door quickly he let out a loud sigh, relaxing but the bag was suddenly grabbed from his hands. Neku spun around, “Hey! That’s not fair!” He tried to grab the bag back but Joshua just moved away in that stupid elegant way of his where hs legs barely moved. Joshua opened the bag, pulling out a decent sized box. He looked up at Neku, wanting an explanation but the box was pulled away from him. Neku gave up though, he let out a loud sigh before he handed it back to Joshua, “Open it.” “Really?” Neku nodded, “Just hurry before I change my mind.” He was looking away, cheeks flushed lightly. Joshua pulled the box open, he raised a brow before he pulled the object out of the box. It was a white feather on a piece of woven thread attached to a clip. “What?” Neku rolled his eyes, he grabbed it and then grabbed Joshua’s head. “Hold still.” Joshua only huffed, Neku moved Joshua’s hair, getting to his scalp he clipped the feather quite close before he moved away. Joshua grabbed it, looking at the feather before back up at Neku, wanting an explanation. Neku sighed, shutting his eyes before he rubbed them, “It’s our one year anniversary, I wanted to get you a gift, but I didn’t know what to get you, I seen that and it reminded me of you. I mean you probably already have your own set of wings but-” Neku’s eyes went wide when he was hugged tightly, “It’s perfect, thank you Neku.” Joshua whispered, time wasn’t something Joshua really kept a hold of but this was nice. Neku laughed, he hugged Joshua back before he picked the male up, leaving the room. “I’m glad you like it, Josh.” Joshua just smiled, his cheeks dusted a light pink, “I never realized how sappy you were Neku.” “Oh shut up!” Joshua laughed, a big smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written about twewy in a while so I'm sorry if their a bit out of character! I tried! I hope you liked it!! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any help with tags is always appreciated!
> 
> Also? Go give me a request!:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230477


End file.
